


When You’re Near

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is King, Clumsy Arthur, Get Together, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Based off of this prompt from tumblr:'You stubbed your toe. You're not dying."Arthur is very composed and poised; both as a knight and as a King/ However, when Merlin is around, he is beginning to stutter, trip, and even knock things over! It's very undignified!He doesn't undertand why...until he does.





	When You’re Near

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr, carry-on-my-wayward-shadowhunter; my original work

Arthur Pendragon was the King of Camelot. He had a beautiful kingdom, with its endless bounds of bustling people; bright blue skies, and sunny mornings, such as this one. Even though he had his list of duties to attend to that morning, he was gazing out of his window at some children playing with their parents by the courtyard, and he smiled at them. Training was due to begin in an hour, and he was waiting on Merlin to bring his mail and armor to him; Which, if he had been paying attention, Arthur would have noticed that Merlin had arrived a few seconds ago.

“Here you go, sire,” Merlin said, cheerily as he sat the mail and armor on the table gently. Arthur turned around suddenly and ended up knocking his water pitcher over from the desk, spilling over the side of it. Luckily, none of the documents on the table had gotten wet. Merlin clucked his tongue. “I’ll get it, Arthur.” He muttered, and grabbed a rag from the bucket in the side of the room.

“Damn it,” Arthur cursed quietly and crossed the room to change.

“And you call me clumsy,” Merlin teased, wringing the sopping rag into the bucket.

“Merlin?”

“Shut up?”

“You guessed it,” Arthur told him, peeking from behind the screen.

“So, I’ll see you down there?” Merlin asked, retreating from the room.

“Make sure there are plenty of water skins,” Arthur reminded him.

“Oh, no…I figured you guys could just lick it off the bench,” Merlin joked, shutting the door. Arthur snorted at Merlin’s snarky retort, and finished dressing. Truth was, this was happening more and more the moment Merlin was around Arthur. If Merlin just appeared, Arthur would drop whatever he was holding, stutter over his words, or spill something. Even dropped his sword during training yesterday, much to the amusement of Gwaine. He would never hear the end of that one…

 

-0-

 

 

Arthur called the Knights to attention when he reached the training field, with a good morning and a nod to each of them. He purposefully did not look to see if Merlin was around, and began the exercises.

  
“Hello, Merlin,” Gwen greeted, as she made her way over to him. Merlin beamed at her, and took the extra water skins from her hands.

“Thanks. How’s everything?” Merlin asked, as he filled them up.

“Oh, good. Good. How many times can I say the word ‘good’?” Gwen smiled and blushed when Merlin saw her sneak a glance at Lancelot.

“As many times as it takes,” Merlin sat down on the bench and began to organize or polish the training swords, so he would have something to do. “Hey, Gwen? Have you noticed that Arthur has been…off lately?”

“Off? How do you mean?” Gwen asked curious as she sat next to Merlin.

“Well, he keeps dropping things and stuttering. Arthur does not stutter. He’s very eloquent, usually. Even though he’s a cabbage head,” Merlin explained.

“I have noticed, but really Merlin…of course he’s going to act like that.” Gwen laughed and lightly touched his arm.

“I’m not following…” Merlin said, confused.

“It’s how someone acts when they are…well…like how Arthur is,”

Merlin raised his brows in even deeper confusion.

“Merlin…it’s how Lancelot acted around me when he first started courting me. I didn’t fare much better. We were—are, completely besotted. That’s not a bad thing,” Gwen smiled, and sighed as she looked over in Lancelot’s direction again.

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat, then thump wildly in his chest. “Arthur is besotted with someone?” He asked, his throat feeling dry.

Gwen looked at him with wide eyes. “You—oh my god. Merlin…you don’t--? Oh dear,”

“What Gwen?” Merlin asked, when she rose to leave.

“I just—I have duties that need seeing to. Tell Lancelot I’ll see him for dinner,” Gwen rushed away, turning bright red as she walked. Merlin was confused at her sudden departure, but couldn’t think about that at the moment. It made sense, now Gwen had explained it. Merlin wondered who it was, and he hoped that Arthur was happy. He deserved it…Merlin shook away the feeling of uneasiness that came with the tightness in his chest at the thought of Arthur happy with someone else. Not that Merlin had entertained thoughts of being…like THAT…with his King in any way.

Except, he did. Often. He often dreamed, and daydreamed when he was supposed to be getting on with his chores. He dreamed that Arthur would come up behind him and kiss the back of his neck after a long training session, in the privacy of Arthur’s chambers, making Merlin shiver. He dreamed that Arthur would hold Merlin close at night, whispering sweet promises of the future of them together. He knew it was a fool’s dream, but he couldn’t help it. Even looking at Arthur sometimes made his heart clench in his chest. With his sun-kissed hair, shining like a halo on his head, bright blue eyes that Merlin sometimes got lost in, and such a generous and good heart…how could anyone with a pulse not fall irrevocably in love with Arthur Pendragon?

He felt tears burn his eyes, but he would be damned if he let them fall. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Arthur call training to an end, and the Knights come over for their water skins.

“Hey Merlin!” Gwaine greeted happily, but out of breath. “You see the princess drop his sword again?” He took a generous gulp of his water, and chuckled.

Merlin smiled half-heartedly at him. “No, I didn’t see it,” he commented flatly, and this caught Gwaine’s attention. He felt Gwaine sit next to him on the bench.

“Alright, what is it? You never miss an opportunity to poke fun at His Majesty,”

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” Merlin muttered, looking up to see Arthur coming over to him. Merlin automatically held a skin out for him to take.

“Do not go spreading lies, Sir Gwaine,” Arthur scolded the knight. “Thank you, Merlin,”

“Not a lie, since we all saw it,” Gwaine rose an eyebrow at him.

“An honest mistake,” Arthur tried to cover up his own chuckle as he took a drink from his skin.

Merlin decided it was best to take his leave from Arthur to go see if Gaius needed any help before he had to tidy Arthur’s chambers. He needed to think, and to try and calm the rainstorm building in his heart. “I’m going to assist Gaius. Do you have any need of me, sire?”

Arthur rose his eyebrows at that. Normally, Arthur would retire to his chambers for lunch, while joking and laughing with Merlin a bit before he had to sit through boring council meetings all afternoon. He blinked at him, not really sure what to say.

“Sire?” Merlin asked.

“N-no. You’re dismissed. Just make sure my chambers are cleaned before I retire this evening,”

Merlin nodded once at him and hastily made his way back to Gauis’ and his own quarters. He slammed the door harder than he thought, making Gaius look up.

“Something wrong, Merlin?” He asked.

“No, nothing. Everything is fine,”

Gaius raised The Eyebrow at him, making Merlin think Gaius didn’t believe him, but he didn’t comment on it further. “Well, since you’re here, you can clean the leech tank,”

“Fine,” Merlin rolled up his sleeves and went over to the other side of the room to gather the supplies he would need.

“What is going on? You usually kick up a fuss if I ask you to do this,” Gaius asked, walking over to him.

“Just seeing if you needed any help,” Merlin commented, voice shakier than he would have liked it to be.

“Merlin…you have been ward for years now. I know you better than you think. So, what is going on? Something has upset you,” Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. “Very well. I won’t push. If you need to talk, I’m here for you, Merlin.” Gaius squeezed Merlin’s shoulder and Merlin smiled back gratefully.

 

-0-

 

Arthur went back to his own chambers, and began removing his armor and mail, a little awkward since Merlin wasn’t helping him, but he managed. He ran his hand through his hair, and went to wash up at the bowl over on the side of his bed. He couldn’t get his mind off of how Merlin was so stand offish earlier. He was never afraid to say what he was thinking, no matter what it was, and that was one of the things that Arthur loved about him. He froze, water dripping off of his face, and all over the floor.

“Oh…OH. Oh my god,” Arthur said to the empty room. He…Arthur Pendragon…loved Merlin. He loved him. He was in love with Merlin. It all made sense now! Arthur’s laugh bubbled up in his chest and he let out a loud whoop, not befitting a King at all, but he could be arsed to care in that particular moment. Now, only to tell Merlin…he faltered a bit, wondering if Merlin returned his feelings. He was sure he didn’t miss the lingering glances or the way Merlin gazed into his eyes that made Arthur feel like he was the most important person in the world. Or the way Merlin had risked his life several times over for him…maybe Merlin felt the same. Only one way to find out…

“Sire?” He heard a voice come through after a knock.

“Guinevere, hello,” Arthur greeted her, hurrying to find a tunic in his wardrobe. “Did you need something?”

“Well, I was out on training field this morning…”

“I have no doubt,” Arthur teased her. “Sir Lancelot did exceptional today, don’t you think?”

Gwen blushed. “Yes, of course he did. But, that’s not why I’m here,”

Arthur walked over to her, and began to put his boots back on. “Oh?”

“I spoke with Merlin, and he mentioned you had been acting strangely, sire,” Gwen sat on the chair across from him, lacing her fingers together on her lap.

Dammit, Arthur cursed himself. Of course Merlin would notice…”O-Oh? Well, I…er…”

“Like. You don’t stutter. Ever,” Gwen pointed out.

“Guinevere…”

“I explained that your behavior wasn’t as different as Lancelot’s was when we first starting courting,”

“Yes?”

“Yes. He dropped everything he was holding, ran into people…oh, he was a mess! A sweet mess, but all the same,” Gwen giggled. “But, I thought that Merlin…well, that you and Merlin were—,”

“We were…what, Gwen?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know—“Gwen raised both of her eyebrows, hopeful Arthur would catch her meaning. Arthur just stared at her. She sighed. “Courting, Arthur.”

“OH!”

“Yes, oh. And…I don’t think Merlin—“

“Oh, this makes so much more sense now. The hurrying off, the sudden need to help Gaius. Oh, I’m such an ass,” He looked at the ground and shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“What do you mean, sire?” Gwen rested her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture.

“He most likely thinks I’m seeing someone else,”

“Oh…oh, no,” Gwen said, sadly. “You have to tell him you’re not,”

“Well, I—“

“Now, Arthur!” Gwen asserted, and pulled him up out of the chair. “You know how Merlin is,”

“How do I even know he will return my feelings?” Arthur asked her, as she pushed him out the door…of his own chambers, no less.

Gwen just raised an eyebrow at him, in a frighteningly good impression of Gauis. It seemed to say ‘You cannot be this ridiculous’.

“Alright…so, I’m just gonna…”

“Yes, that would be best. Sire,” Gwen waved him off and started down the other end of the hallway.

Arthur tried building up his courage on his way there, but he kept coming up with more and more down right awful ways to tell Merlin his true feelings. All of them sounded more ridiculous than the last. Finally, he arrived at the front of the door to the physician’s quarters. He breathed in a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in,” Arthur heard Gaius call out. He shook himself out of his stupor and walked in. Gaius looked up from what he was working on, and smiled.

“Hello, sire.” He greeted.

“Good afternoon, Gaius. Is…is Merlin available by any chance?” Arthur asked, and he felt his voice waiver ever so slightly.

Merlin heard Arthur ask after him, and thumped his head on top of the leech tank he was scrubbing. What the—why was Arthur asking for him now? He thought.

“Yes? Did you need something?” Merlin asked, setting down the rag. He was breathing a bit heavily from the exertion, and Arthur’s mouth went dry. Merlin was flushed all over his face, and down his long, pale neck that Arthur often thought about nuzzling into. “Arthur?”

“I was—I was just wondering…if you—if you eat,”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Eat?”

“Yes. Eat…lunch,”

“Of course I do,” Merlin answered, slowly. He was missing something here.

“I think what his Majesty is trying to say,” Gaius chimed in, because he couldn’t take the tension anymore, “Is would you like to have lunch with him, Merlin?”

“Yes, thank you, Gaius,” Arthur was sure his cheeks were burning red, as he felt it from his face to the tips of his ears.

“You’re welcome, sire,” Gaius replied and went back to the potion he was working on.

“Well…yeah, sure, I guess. Just let me clean up and I’ll be right back,” Merlin answered, retreating to his room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. What the hell was going on? He was having lunch with Arthur…all of a sudden? It wasn’t like they didn’t share meals before, but never like this. Arthur had never asked him like this…his heart was beating a mile a minute as he washed up quickly and changed his clothes. He made sure to look at least halfway decent, and tied his red neckerchief securely around his neck. He breathed a deep calming breath and went back out to the main room.

Arthur looked up from the little blue bottle he was inspecting at the end of the table and saw Merlin standing there with a smile. He looked like he always did…but now, it took Arthur’s breath away. His heart swelled with all the feelings he had for the man in front of him and he couldn’t wait to tell him.

“Ready?” Arthur asked, returning the smile.

“Sure. Let’s go,” Merlin answered, and kept pace beside Arthur. Before he came to the physician’s quarters, he arranged for a picnic to be set up for the both of them and they were going to meet the stable boys over at the stables for their horses. He smiled as he saw the horses already packed and ready to go.

Gwaine and Leon were waiting at the stables for them when they arrived. “Everything is arranged, sire,” Leon said, with a small bow.

“You apologized to the council for me?” Arthur asked, petting his horse on the neck.

“Yes, and they were very gracious about it,” Leon responded.

Merlin was in surprise…no, shock was a better term. He looked at the pack of food attached to the horse, and the blanket. They were going on a picnic? What the hell? Merlin wondered, but he said nothing. He mounted his own horse, as Arthur mounted his, and Gwaine came over to bid him goodbye, with a grin. “What?”

“Nothing, my friend. Just that it’s about time and Percy owes me five,” Gwaine gave the horse a pet, and sauntered off. Merlin shook his head at his retreating back.

“Come on, Merlin! Food will get cold!” Arthur called and spurred his horse into a gallop. Merlin followed suit, his horse making his way to catch up to the king.

 

-0-

 

When they finally reached their destination, they were only minutes outside of the city, and Merlin sighed with the fresh air and quiet. All he could hear were birds singing and the small river trickling in the distance. He had picked herbs for Gaius here more times than he could count, and he often let his magic into the earth as an outlet without anyone being the wiser.

“Merlin, a bit of help would be nice,” Arthur called to him, already trying to unpack their lunch. Merlin rolled his eyes, and went to tie up his horse next to Arthur’s. He walked over to Arthur and grabbed the blanket and unrolled it onto the ground, while Arthur carried over the basket of food.

“Here, Merlin. Sit,” Arthur pointed to the spot across from him, and Merlin sat with his legs crossed. He was still very confused as to why they were here, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was rare these days that he got to spend time alone with Arthur, so he was determined to make the best of it.

They talked, laughed and ate their way through the lunch, and half of the wine skin that Gwaine insisted they bring with them, and wound up resting on the blanket beside one another, looking up at the clouds.

“This is nice,” Merlin commented, with a smile. He looked over at Arthur, only to find the king already looking at him.

Arthur smiled in return. “Yes it is,”

Merlin’s heart fluttered in his chest at the clearly adoring look Arthur was giving him, and then remembered what Gwen had said earlier. Before he could say anything, he heard Arthur sigh in contentment and then felt Arthur lace his fingers in Merlin’s own.

“Arthur?” Merlin squeaked out.

“Yes?”

“You’re holding my hand,”

“And?”

“Well…you don’t do that.”

“I do now, Merlin.”

“Huh?” Merlin asked, sitting up. Arthur sat up as well, and looked at Merlin directly in the eyes.

“I—I know I’m not good at these things. You said once that…what was it? I had the emotional range of a wart?” Arthur laughed out loud at this, and Merlin felt his stomach swoop at the sight.

“I remember,”

Arthur stroked Merlin’s hand with his thumb, rubbing circles onto it. “I have been off, lately. I’m sure you’ve noticed. I finally figured out why, just this morning,”

Oh…yeah…here it comes. Merlin pulled his hand away, heart breaking in the process. “Yes, I know. You have obviously been besotted,”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,”

“Well. Good, good. I’m happy for you,” Merlin was truly, but he couldn’t help that he was jealous of this person.

“I thought you would be,” Arthur smiled and Merlin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why did you bring me out here? I know you are all ensconced in your new found love and happiness! You should have brought her out here instead!” Merlin yelled, standing up. He was breathing heavily with the effort not to let the tears he felt sting his eyes fall.

“Merlin…” Arthur began, slowly. He knew he had missed something if Merlin thought in this way. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re new lady, of course! I hope she’s pretty. I bet she is, knowing you,” Merlin quipped.

“Oh…Merlin,” Arthur sighed, walking closer to him.

“What?” Merlin asked, angrily.

“You really are an idiot,” Arthur said, fondly. He took Merlin’s face in his hands and pressed his lips chastely to Merlin’s. Merlin felt like his entire being was alive. His magic was singing in his veins and his body was covered in delicious goosebumps. He grabbed Arthur by the waist to pull him in closer. Arthur pulled back from kissing Merlin and rested his forehead against Merlin’s. “That enough for you?” Arthur asked, cheekily.

“More than,” Merlin answered, kissing Arthur again. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t see the still heavy basket sitting on the edge of the blanket. Since they had both taken their boots off some time ago, this was bound to be inevitable. It was Arthur who screeched out, making Merlin start.

“What happened?” Merlin asked, worry etched on his face.

“My…my foot!” Arthur bit out, grimacing.

“What happened to your foot?” Merlin asked, confused.

“Hit it on that damn basket! Argh!” Arthur cried out, falling to the ground again, clutching his foot in pain.

“Arthur, you stubbed your toe. You’re not dying,” Merlin teased him. “I am not going to kiss it better,”

Arthur turned on his full pout, knowing it would work with Merlin. “Hmm, but come here. I’m feeling something else. Pain,”

Merlin smirked at him, and crawled closer. “Where?”

Arthur touched a finger to his lips. “Here,”

“Ah.” Merlin pretended to inspect his king’s lips. “I can tell I am going to have to be very thorough. Only to insure there isn’t any residual pain,”

“Absolutely,” Arthur breathed out, before reaching for Merlin again. Arthur pressed Merlin onto the blanket, Merlin giggling into the kisses Arthur was bestowing on him. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he had a gorgeous man all to himself…yes. It was a beautiful day, Arthur thought happily.


End file.
